the_supremesfandomcom-20200213-history
3 Androids, 1 Saiyan: DBZUB Reppes and Pankin Saga
Napitz was talking to... Let's put it as... "himself". Napitz(Raditz): Nappa, after I unfuse, tell anyone, that Reppes fought, to make them stop Reppes in case he tries to become a Chaotix Super Saiyan. Napitz(Nappa): I will Raditz, I will. Also, we only have about a few minutes until you go to heaven, and we unfuse. I guess we should say our goodbyes. See ya! Napitz(Raditz): Later, 'til I revive! The two unfused and Raditz dissapeared... Nappa: Let's see, there's Ginyu... He's evil, so no. Um... the androids? Yeah! I heard they had a change of heart, it's my only guess right now... He flew off to find the Androids. It wasn't long, until he found them. Android #17: Who are you? What are you doing in this city? We won't let Saiyans kill the innocent people in this city! Nappa: Calm down. I'm here about Reppes. I'm his father's best friend. Apparently, Reppes has gone berserk with his new powers, that he got from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He became reckless and started killing the innocent! Luckily, me and his father fused and knocked him out. I want you to stop him from turning into a Chaotix Super Saiyan. Can you do that? Android #18: We're friends with him now. So that's a yes. Nappa: Thank you, I couldn't do it myself, 'cause I'm busy. Take my Scouter to track him. His power level is 2,480,000,000 at this time, that he's injured. Nappa gave the androids his Scouter, and uses Instant Transmission to get out. Android #16 walked to the other 2 androids. #18 asked him: Android #18: Is he lying? You're the one, who trained him, that means you spend a lot with his family. Is that guy lying or not? Android #16: He is not lying. He really is Reppes' father Raditz's best friend. Android #17: Raditz!? Huh, no wonder Reppes was acting like a brute. Enough chit-chat, let's go find him! The androids flew, and after a while, they indicated a power level of 2,480,000,000. It's Reppes! Android #16: Wake up, Reppes! Reppes:... Huh? It... Sound like... #16... He slowly opened his eyes and saw the androids in front of them. Reppes: Androids #16-18? What are you doing here? Android #17: Your father's best friend sent us. He wanted to make sure, that you wouldn't turn into a Chaotix Super Saiyan... Whatever that is... Reppes: Nappa, huh?... And a Chaotix Super Saiyan transformation... Fine, I'll let you tag along. Android #18: But you're severally injured, you have to get healed... Wait. I know, that there are these 'Senzu Beans', they say it can heal anything. Reppes: Senzu Beans? I've heard of them before... I eated them to recover my energy everytime I time out in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They're at Korin's Tower. Reppes: I have enough energy to teleport us to Korin's Tower. Hold on, I'm gonna use Instant Transmission. Category:DBZ Category:DBZUB Category:Dbz fan fictions Category:Fan fiction Category:Pages added by Reppes